As already known, the related art provides a vehicular apparatus performing a cooperative operation with a mobile terminal and a vehicular communication system using the vehicular apparatus. This kind of system may regulate operation like inhibiting connection to the vehicular apparatus to improve safety during vehicle travel (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Many users own mobile terminals that have come into widespread use. Some vehicular apparatuses are capable of connecting multiple mobile terminals. For this reason, multiple mobile terminals may be brought into a vehicle.
However, when operation regulation is performed to all of the mobile terminals connected to the vehicular apparatus, an operation of a mobile terminal, which is not necessary to be regulated, is also regulated, and a usability of the mobile terminal that is not necessary to be regulated is degraded. If a wireless communication is used to connect a mobile terminal with the vehicular apparatus, the vehicular apparatus cannot determine whether the mobile terminal is owned by a driver. Thus, the operation regulation may be performed to a mobile terminal, which is not a regulation target. In this case, identifying a regulation target mobile terminal whose operation needs to be regulated becomes more difficult when multiple mobile terminals are connected via the same wireless communication.